Underfoot
by SmashQueen
Summary: When night falls in the fields, one just might come to a horrifying conclusion...


A quick thing I wrote and left sitting on my computer for a little while. Got it done rather quickly and I'm quite proud of that. Yes, this is part of the "A Moment's Notice" collection (a bunch of miscellaneous writings done on the spot when inspired) from dA and yes, this was written around the same time as "The Forgotten Soldier." What can I say? I was working with 'nightmare fuel'.

As a minor note, I don't believe that, realistically, a ten year-old who's lived in a forest his whole life could wield a sword like Link did in the game. It's just common sense. Plus I assume that the Great Deku Tree told stories about Hyrule to keep the forest children entertained and that Saria told stories about the Lost Woods, or at least Fairy's Fountains, since she goes in there regularly to play her ocarina in the Sacred Meadow.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

No one had to tell him twice. In fact, no one had told him at all.

He had been late getting to Hyrule Castle Town before the gate had been pulled up for the evening. That was one thing he wasn't counting on when his daylight had started to fade not too long ago. He was left outside, without shelter, and at the mercy of whatever decided to come along and torment a Kokiri fresh from the forest.

Apparently that 'whatever' came in the shape of one of the last things he would expect.

The ground beneath his feet had shifted and he found himself against two walking skeletons about the same height as him. His fairy Navi, switching to her urgent yellow hue, had diligently told him that the skeletons were known as Stalchildren. She said not to be afraid and just attack them repeatedly.

Strangely, he felt as if he really could defeat these...things.

The animated skeletons reached out to swing at the young boy with their dirty, scraped arms, nearly bludgeoning him over the head more than once. Link backflipped several times, managing to get enough room to pull off a jumping slash on one creature and rolling to avoid the attack of the other. Pulling himself up, he tossed a Deku Nut at the other while he wildly swung his blade at the first. It tore at his tunic, drawing a jagged carmine line across his chest. Link yelped and prepared himself for the final assault as the Deku Nut's stun effect began to wear off on the second Stalchild. He twisted his left arm behind him and brought his body into a familiar stance.

Feet apart...muscles tensed...focus...

Just when the duo were within range, Link spun in a circle, moving his legs and feet in the way he had practiced, putting all of his effort into making the perfect sword spin. Or at least as perfect as he could get it. He still had to get that last part right to--

He managed to slice one horizontally through it's chest, but fell on his hind quarters as he lost his balance. The second Stalchild was still alive and approaching him. No time to lose, Link got to feet and began hacking and slashing at the monster. In no time it crumbled with a burst of green, reminiscent of Farore's power.

Link stood there, allowing himself to breathe deeply. Although the battle was over, all he could think of was that the foe was dubbed a Stal_child_. The thing was a ki--

A bony hand shot out of the ground. Link stumbled back and readied himself as another two Stalchildren rose from the earth.

His first night out in Hyrule was just getting better and better.

Having learned from his first encounter, Link threw a Deku Nut at the two enemies when they were close enough to one another to temporarily freeze them both.

Arm back...feet apart...muscles tensed...focus...

Dual bursts of verdant and both Stalchildren were taken care of, but he knew he couldn't keep up that tactic forever. He needed to find someplace to stay for the night and heal his injury. If only he could find one of those Fairy's Fountains Saria had mentioned in her stories of the Lost Woods. It would be so much eas--

By the time he got to the Princess of Destiny, he was going to be paranoid of moving dirt. But something was wrong with the new batch of monsters. Specifically, one was at least twice his height. Navi was hidden under his cap, but he could still hear her pleas of finding safety.

Being courageous was one thing, but he wasn't going to be stupid about survival. He needed shelter for the night. After that he was never setting foot in the field ever again after sunset.

Kokiri Sword in hand, Link fled back to the fenced-in buildings he had seen on the way to the castle, swiping his sword through the spine of the lesser monster along the way. There had to be somebody there who could aid him and if not...

Well, he couldn't stay awake forever.

Instead of shuddering at his fate, Link pressed on through the moonlit field.

"Hey!" cried Navi, slipping out from under his hat. He didn't stop moving. "Listen! Why don't we try that village we saw peeking out of the mountains? It's closer and there definitely has to be someone there who can help heal you." Her charge was stubborn to the end, but considering that his chest was still bleeding at the moment, and they had less of a chance of seeing a Stalchild in a village in the mountains, a region he had only heard of in stories...

Link nodded, pressing his right hand to his wound. Anything to make sure he carried out the Great Deku Tree's last wish. He turned back to where the mountains stood out in the silvery moonlight. The Stalchildren had disappeared, probably back into the ground judging by the sound he had heard before halting in his steps.

Attempting to reign in his breathing again Link settled for quickly walking to his destination. Although as soon as a pair of Stalchildren emerged, he was on his way with a faster jog. He soon found himself running around his pursuers, often confronting them both tall and average as he made his way back down the path.

Though as the Stalchildren kept appearing, a dreaded conclusion fell upon his heart. His chest tightened as the idea that he had been bouncing around his mind ever since Navi told him about the monstrosities suddenly seemed so true.

It wasn't that his foes were corpses, flesh having long rotted off along with any other signs of life. It wasn't that all that remained were deformed bones and beady red eyes staring at him through empty eye sockets. It wasn't even the way their bones rattled together as they sauntered or even the chilling giggle they gave when attacking. No, it was the most obvious thing about them that made Link's blood run cold.

They were children.

And they wouldn't stop coming.

Hyrule Field was a graveyard. A graveyard of kids. Kids like _him_. _They_ were why Kokiri could never leave the forest and if a child of the forest was lucky enough to survive as far as he had, those _things_ were probably the result. How many Kokiri had made it out of the forest just to end up like _them_? Heck, how many kids in Hyrule had fallen into the massive graveyard over the years?

He didn't watch his breathing. He didn't care. The implications of how so many Stalchildren - _children, like him_ - had come to be sent his heart beating wildly. No. He wasn't going to become one of them. He was going to get to that mountain village, get fixed up, and _not_ become one of the undead. Even Navi was starting to get antsy enough to hit some of the skeletons that got too close with her tiny fists. The creatures would either swing at her or ignore her.

Weaving, dodging, running, panting, slashing. The pattern continued as the duo reached the little bridge that separated them from the steps leading up to the settlement. They were so close! They were--

"O-aah!" Link landed on his stomach, clutching his wound that had been joined by others along his arms and face..

Rattling. They were just feet away behind him. He scrambled to his feet, gathering up his blade again.

"Hey!" He turned to see his partner ramming herself into a Stalchild's head to get it's attention.

"Navi!" he cried. Link lunged forward, wincing and hissing at his injuries. He sliced off the skull of his foe, yet it didn't burst into flames. Instead, it struck the Kokiri over the head with a clawed hand.

He was dizzy, but he couldn't help think that it had been good luck that his friend hadn't been nestled in his hair at the time. His next movements were hazy to recall, but the next thing he knew he was heading up some stairs into a narrow crevice, stumbling to keep himself upright. His sword? Right, he had sheathed it. ...When had he done that? Didn't matter. Navi was floating in front of him, calling out his name, promising a warm bed, good food, and no more Stalchildren.

She had him at 'bed'. Getting away from the walking abominations was a huge bonus.

Finally the gate to the village appeared and Link subconsciously smiled. For one, there was an armored person at the entrance and for another, the entire village seemed peaceful.

Navi rushed away for a moment before a pair of sturdy hands grabbed his shoulders. He jerked into a weary pose, reaching for his sword. Although a second look made it clear that the armored person was the one holding him still. He asked something, but Link barely caught what it was. Instead, the boy muttered,

"Bed, please." And all was dark.

No one had to tell him twice. In fact, no one had to tell him at all.

Hyrule Field was a graveyard for children.

His nightmares would surely only worsen now.


End file.
